Timeline
Ante Exposita Historia This was the age before the rise of the Old Kingdoms. Most of what is known of this period is speculation, as there are no records pertaining to this time. Antiquus Principes (AP) Little records remain from this period, therefore there are only vague estimates of the date of events. * Anno ~200 '- The first Monster Hunters serve the Old Kingdoms. * '''Anno ~1780 '- The first prototype airship is invented by the Dwarves. * 'Anno ~1830 '- The Ascension begins, ending the era. Novus Principes (NP) * 'Anno 1 '- The city of Solace is raised to the skies. The High Council is formed. * 'Anno 2 '- The City Guard is founded. The Knights of Solace are founded. * 'Anno 7 '- Slavery is abolished. * 'Anno 22 '- Magic is outlawed. * 'Anno 23 '- The Witch-Hunter's Order is formed. * 'Anno 97 '- Tier IV is finished. * 'Anno 150 '- Tier III is finished. * 'Anno 181 '- The University of Solace is founded. * 'Anno 182 '- The Alchemist's Guild is founded. * 'Anno 236 '- Tier II is finished. * 'Anno 260 '- A series of Fever outbreaks in the outer city. * 'Anno 261 '- Tier V is quarantined. This period becomes known as The Closed Gates. * 'Anno 275 '- A protest escalates into a city-wide riot, which is dealt with in The Seven Days. * 'Anno 280 '- The period of The Closed Gates ends. * 'Anno 345 '- The Auditor's Guild is formed. * 'Anno 366 '- Tier I is finished. * 'Anno 373 '- After a series of city wide strikes, the High Council grants more autonomy to the districts. * 'Anno 443 '- An industrial revolution begins. Housing in Tier IV is demolished, giving room for more factories. * 'Anno 456 '- The Worker's Vanguard is founded. * 'Anno 520 '- Starvation throughout the outer tiers. Demand for universal suffrage grows. * 'Anno 524 '- The Worker's Vanguard attempt a military coup. This leads to a civil war within Solace. * 'Anno 528 '- The Civil War comes to an end. The patricians are victorious, and retain monopoly over the vote. * 'Anno 529 '- The People's Struggle is founded in the aftermath of the civil war. * 'Anno 530 '- Universal suffrage is granted. * 'Anno 577 '- The first Cybernetics hit the consumer market. These are crude and expensive, but are improved over the next century. * 'Anno 665 '- Cybernetics reaches a point where any human organ can be effectively replaced. * 'Anno 669 '- The first Servients are built. Their applications are rather limited at first. * 'Anno 706 '- The Magi seize control in what comes to be known as The Night of Broken Chains. * 'Anno 707 '- The Magi disband The Knights of Solace, replacing them with The Sacred Guard. * 'Anno 712 '- The Zealots are formed. * 'Anno 720 '- Slavery is reinstated. * 'Anno 724 '- The ban on magic is lifted. The Witch-Hunter's Order is banned. * 'Anno 725 '- The Restoration is founded. * 'Anno 753 '- The Servient design is perfected. * 'Anno 755 '- The Mortal Breath is founded. This anti-transhumanist group campaigns against cybernetics and Servients. * '''Anno 790 - Current year